


搭讪的正确方式

by redfacero



Category: Hanzawa Naoki, 半沢直樹, 半泽直树
Genre: Hansjob, M/M, blowjob, 出轨, 斜线有意义, 旧文新发
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 半泽轻轻吸一口气。这一声悄不可闻，但大和田却觉得它足够令人兴奋。当半泽把手指抽出他的嘴时，半泽的拇指摩擦过他下唇的动作。于是，他对男人的食指，接着是拇指也照做了一番。
Relationships: 半泽直树/大和田晓
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和原作无关

“你的胳膊怎么样了？”大和田询问，半泽甚至都还没反应过来，而他想要引起这个男人的注意。确切地说，他想要的可不止一点，不过他会以刚才的问候为开始。

  
一开始半泽并没有在意。

“噢，还行，会好起来的，不过对一个经常需要跑外勤的银行职员来说是挺要命，”他顿了顿，从桌上拿起文件夹，“那么，帝国航空的重建有很多事需要你帮忙，你准备好了吗？”此刻他才望向大和田。

“万分乐意，”大和田说，接着又重复了一遍，“万分乐意，你可是拯救了东京中央银行的英雄啊，我当然会在我能力的范围内帮你。”

半泽仍然不为所动，“很好。”他埋头重新回到自己正在审阅的文件上，大和田迟疑了一下，“怎么，你的表情有点僵硬，”

“嗯，抱歉？”半泽还在读那文件。

“我猜这里一定有些事情使你难以......应付，”当半泽抬眼望向他时，大和田禁了声。

这时半泽才记起刚才男人那一挤眼的暗示，倒不是说他真的有忽略掉它，只不过是来自大和田这样一位花丛老手的一个挑逗的姿态而已。

“很幸运，我恰巧不是左撇子，因此工作仍如往常般顺利。”他干巴巴地说道。

“就算如此，能有人帮把手总是件好事，”大和田评述，“不是吗？”

半泽的表情略微被逗乐，“所以，你在提议什么？”

开门见山。

大和田此刻觉得这既叫人兴奋又该死的骇人。这个人可以毁了他，这个人可以任他利用，这个人可以要了他。

“是的。”

“噢，那么，”半泽放下他的文件，拿起另一份，“你干嘛不让我瞧瞧你有什么手段？”他继续读他手中的文件，与此同时，大和田缓缓绕过桌子。

显然半泽说的是真话，因为他竟然允许大和田那样做了。

先是解开他的裤子，接着小心地解开穿在西裤上的皮带，探手进对方的短裤里，把它掏了出来。

“小心些，”半泽抱怨道。

“抱歉，”大和田喃喃道。他的手上下撸动了起来，开始缓缓地沉醉于那火热的触感中。

“我希望你能留意下门。”半泽告诉他。

“我会留神的。”对个人而言，大和田并不介意有人此刻闯进来瞧见他在这里，而他们部长的老二正攥在他手中，不过他有预感半泽或许另有想法。

“你心有旁骛，”半泽依然盯着他未负伤的那只手里拿着的文件。

大和田倾身上前，“我擅长同时处理多件事情。”他的呼吸拂过半泽的面颊。

“是吗？”半泽审视文件。

大和田摩挲过他的分身底部，手法缓慢而情色地将它套弄，而半泽竟他妈的一声不吭，只是继续读他的文件。大和田硬得生疼，不过此刻就跟发情的狗一样跟他厮磨起来未免冒失了一些。可依然，那正是他想做的。

当半泽射出来时，那是大和田一辈子所见过最微妙的高潮。那男人的面部肌肉一根都没扯动，除开他的阴茎戳刺进他的手指间，直至它停下。接着，大和田收回手，重新回到原位。

半泽俯首扫了眼下身，“幸运的是你没让我的裤子沾上分毫，我和纪本常务今天下午有个会面。”他放下文件，探手进口袋里掏出手帕。当把自己清理干净后，他把它递与大和田，对方摇摇头。

相反，他举手放在唇边，舔掉了手上沾满的白色液体。

半泽僵了僵，这下他的注意力全都在他身上了。大和田舔舐自己的手掌，直至舔净，接着一根一根吮吸自己的手指，他一边做一边凝视着半泽。

“你真是过分自信，不是吗？”半泽扣上自己的皮带。

“我相当肯定。”大和田对他说，接着他看到了，他所一直期望的淡淡微笑。

“你就是预料到会有这个局面，”半泽回答，递上文件，“才推荐我来负责这个项目吗？”

“你胡扯什么呢，半泽君，”大和田接过它，“我推荐你，是因为你是个货真价实的优秀人才啊。”说完，便转身迈步朝门口走去。

“大和田董事，”

他回头，半泽已经坐到办公桌后，开始着手下一个项目。

“等你回来后，”他打开另一份文件，没有抬头，“我想请你展示一下如何进行多件事情同时处理的完整示范。”

大和田微笑了，“万分乐意。”


	2. Chapter 2

大和田不确定从什么时候起，他的业余消遣变成了勾引他的前宿敌兼现任同僚。不管怎样，那都挺有挑战的不是。

他考虑过几种接近半泽的方案，接着又一一否定，那都需要花太多功夫。所以当他走进营业二部的办公大厅时还在琢磨着这件事。

“不好意思，大和田董事，他现在不能见你。”田岛春说完朝对方深深鞠了下，便又重新坐回自己的办公桌前，两手忙着打字。

“我们有约。”大和田斜倚上他的书桌一角。

“嗯，我很抱歉，”田岛春慢吞吞道，“可部长有些更重要的事需要处理。”这时，他的电话响了，赶在对方开始说些别的之前他拿起了听筒，“是的，订在7点，角落的桌子，谢谢。”他在便笺簿上写了些什么。

“你是要去什么地方吗？”大和田漫不经心的询问道，他瞄了瞄那纸。银座mist筑地7丁目5-4。

“不是我的预约。”田岛春说，目光转回到他的屏幕上。

大和田笑了，至少他知道半泽会去哪里。

他候在吧台，一边慢慢品着一杯酒，一边等着看半泽什么时候到，会和谁。坦白说，他很好奇半泽竟然会来这种奢侈的地方。但更让他惊讶的是，半泽是同另一个男人（四十过半，穿着体面）一同走出电梯。

大和田啜饮他的马丁尼，注视着他们走进餐厅。他不认为半泽会注意到他，然而不到五分钟后一张便条送来，上面写着一个千代田区的地址，而下面还有一行字——在那儿等我。

大和田饮干他的酒，离开了。

门开了，他们步入公寓。半泽的公寓简素而富于品味。

他漫步在起居室中，打量那些插花、书架和书桌，书桌上有太多锁住的抽屉。卧室干净又整齐，床头柜上摆放着半泽和妻子小花的相片，随之便又把门关上。他拿起半泽家中的酒给自己斟了一杯，细细打量起书架。

就在他沿着那一排排的标题往下读的时候，半泽走过来，“我相信你已经尽情的四下打量过了。”

“很不错的藏书柜。”大和田冲书架点点头。

“它可以消磨时间，”半泽挂好他的外套，“我猜你今晚打扰了一场私人会面。”

“那并非我的本意。”大和田笑着说，尽管他表现的很是无辜。

“我是在和帝国航空的财务部长山久登碰面，远不及你想象的那么有趣，”半泽看了他一眼，“不过我还是不想在办公室里看你如何展示多件事情同时处理的示范。”

“那是当然。”

“所以你去营业二部干嘛？”

“你错过了我们的约会。”大和田提醒他。

半泽皱了皱眉，“你可以把资料给田岛春，他会转交的，又或者我们可以重新安排时间。”

“那可就没那么私人化了。”

“大和田董事，难道这就是你在追求的刺激？”半泽走到餐柜那里给自己也斟了一杯，“还是说，你在磨练你的多任务处理，是这样吗？”

“哎呀，人不好自吹自擂。”

“噢说下去。”半泽温和地说道。

“嗯，”大和田懒洋洋地靠近他，“坦白说，我相当肯定我可以在维持你注意力的情况下让你射出来。”

“相当肯定？”半泽啜饮一口他杯中的酒。

“正如我说的，人不好自吹自擂。”

“那么，”他伸手打开客厅里的音响，古典乐甜蜜柔和的曲子在房间里回荡开来。大和田将他拉到沙发上，半泽坐下，用明显被逗乐的目光注视着他。

“胳膊怎么样了？”大和田问，跪在他面前。

“康复了，谢谢。”

大和田握住男人的左手，手指摩挲过手背。他举手就唇，舔舐半泽的掌沿，自指缝间舔舐上去，将对方的中指吮进嘴里。

半泽轻轻吸一口气。这一声悄不可闻，但大和田却觉得它足够令人兴奋。当半泽把手指抽出他的嘴时，半泽的拇指摩擦过他下唇的动作。于是，他对男人的食指，接着是拇指也照做了一番。

大和田仰头冲他微笑——不是他马力全开的掠食者微笑，而是带着那么一丝情色味，倾身近前用牙齿拉开对方的裤子拉链。

“你用了多久学会的？”半泽问。

“数以小时的练习。”他沿着男人阴茎的轮廓舔过。

“我相信这很管用。”

大和田一手按住一边膝头，细细舔舐半泽的阴茎前端。他用左手顺着对方的膝盖轻轻画起圈子，感受到男人因为这个动作而放松不少。半泽的大腿随着他的抚慰又微微打开了一些，年长者把舌头舔过他的阴茎底部，接着开始挑逗地吮吸他的卵蛋。

“我一直很喜欢这首奏鸣曲。”半泽若有所思地说道。

大和田顿了顿，“这下你很难在社交场合听它了。”

他含着嘴微笑了一下，随之继续。左手滑上半泽的大腿，抚过臀侧，绕过去捧住他的屁股。半泽不自觉的动作使得他挺身顶进他的嘴。那是一声微弱的呻吟吗？他无法断定，但他希望如此。

他右手抚过半泽的腹部，感受男人吸气的动作。大和田往他的阴茎上印下一吻，接着是他的肚脐，慢慢地一路吻上去，直至他面对半泽，离他的嘴只几公分距离。

当半泽不动声色地回望住他时，就这么吻上去的念头是那样诱人。他一手握住对方的阴茎，弥补了他们之间的距离。半泽在他的手里骤然一挺，双唇微分，而他的舌头灵巧地钻了进去。

一开始半泽漫不经心地吻着。可接着他意识到对方此刻更像是一堆余烬渐渐复燃，于是他加深这个吻，拨弄火苗直至它熊熊燃起。

半泽的胳膊依旧搭在沙发靠背上。他挑逗男人的嘴，手指环住半泽。瞧，终于大和田得到了他想要的呻吟。当半泽拱进他的手，男人的身体无声地战栗，随之一股温热的液体覆盖了他的手心。

半泽叹口气，而那几乎是他听到过的最甜蜜的声音了。没有什么能够盖过那句呻吟。

他坐回去，冲半泽微笑。

“你吻技不错，”半泽若有所思地说道，“我猜也是，考虑到这可以帮助你在银行拉拢不少人。”

“对我的技巧评价如何？”

“还好。”半泽考虑了一下，一面站起，伸手抓向他的裤子。大和田趁这短暂的一刻欣赏了一番他光屁股的景象，赶在它被再度遮住前。

“只是还好？”他往后靠上沙发，显然对刚才的评价不甚满意。

“要想超越，你得更努力些。”半泽告诉他，并提上他的裤子拉链。

“所以这又是一个挑战？”

“如果你喜欢的话，”半泽抚平他的衣服，俯首扫视他一眼，“你知道，大多数人会认为你在利用我来调查帝国航空的内幕，如果成功了，这对你来说无疑是一块垫脚石，不管结局如何，你都是最大受益者。”

“你胡扯什么呢，半泽君，”大和田一条胳膊搭上沙发靠背，他可以感受到那里依然残留着半泽的暖意，“大家都是各取所需罢了，所以在大臣的方案实施以先，请你无论如何都得把那700亿元从帝国航空手里收回来，否则你可能会与政府，不，是与整个国家为敌，重担全在你肩上了半泽君。”

“我想你现在又有一项任务了，”半泽评述说。

“你有一项给我吗？”

“事实上，”半泽走到他的书桌前，“我有。”

大和田笑了。


End file.
